goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Phineas T. Ratchet Kidnaps Selkie / Melts Her Down for Killing Angela Anacondo and Gets Grounded
Characters Dave as Phineas T. Ratchet Kidaroo (or Wiseguy) as Madame Gasket and Selkie's screaming voice Young Guy as Forge Eric as Chopper Paul as Chopper Dave as Chopper Brian as Chopper Sequels of: (sequel to Angela Anaconda misbehaves at Dairy Queen and the movies and gets beaten up by Selkie) Plot At the park, Phineas T. Ratchet was very upset and he learned that Selkie killed Angela Anaconda. Transcript Ratchet: Man, Selkie is the one who killed one of my best friends Angela Anacondo. Now what shall I do? I know, I'm going to avenge Angela, kidnap Selkie and take her to my house to melt her down for meat. Hahahahaha! Then Ratchet went off to find Selkie, and then he confronted Selkie. Selkie: (angrily) Hey, what do you want for me now, scrap-brain! Ratchet: I'm going to kidnap you and send you to my house to melt you down for meat for killing Angela Anaconda. Selkie: NO NO NO NO NO! Please! Don't do that! Don't kidnap me! WAAAAAAAAAAAH! Ratchet: Too bad! I'm going to take you to my house right now! Ratchet picked up Selkie, and carried her around the town. Selkie was kicking and screaming. Selkie: RATCHET, LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! Ratchet: No, I won't let you go! You have killed poor Angela Anaconda! Now it's time to your punishment to come for all your bad actions of what you did! Then Ratchet arrived back in the Chop Shop, and he placed Selkie on the conveyer belt. Ratchet: Time to die, Selkie! Then Selkie was conveyed towards the Choppers. Ratchet: Choppers! Chop her! Shred her to pieces! Choppers including Forge: Yes sir! Selkie: (in Kidaroo voice) NO NO NO NO NO NO! The Choppers began to shred Selkie to pieces. Selkie: (in Kidaroo voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Then Selkie was in pieces, and then all the remains of Selkie were conveyed towards the furnace and went inside it. The remains of Selkie were melted down... INTO MEAT! Then some meat products including steak were conveyed out of the processing tube, and Ratchet looked at some meat products. Then Ratchet cheered. Ratchet: Yay! Selkie is dead for good! Now everyone can eat meat! Now she won't kill anyone ever again - not even Angela Anaconda. At the lounge, Madame Gasket was annoyed with her son Ratchet. Madame Gasket: Ratchet, how dare you kidnap Selkie and melt her down for meat!? You know you can't do that! And you know that Selkie is raw like other organic people, not junk or pieces of scrap metal! You know she was one of my friends who has her hair look like a cat, she has a tail of a red fox, she likes to play a lot and she wears her darkest red and white clothes. Ratchet: But mom, she killed Angela Anaconda, and I have to avenge her, bring Selkie here to melt her down for meat for killing Angela. Madame Gasket: I don't care! You have no right to avenge Angela Anaconda or kidnap Selkie to bring her here to melt her down for meat just because she killed Angela Anaconda! That's it, you're grounded grounded grounded for a whole month! Your punishment is to watch Sesame Street for the rest of the month! Ratchet: No no no no no no no! Not Sesame Street! Anything but Sesame Street! Madame Gasket: I don't care! Now go to your room and start thinking about watching Sesame Street! On the double! Ratchet went to his room, crying. Ratchet: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Category:All Phineas T. Ratchet deserves Category:Sequels Category:Grounded Stuff